1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system between computers and facsimile machines.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a multiplicity of entry information items must be caused to enter a facsimile machine, for example, shortened dials, user's telephone numbers, abbreviated names and the like. The foregoing information has been manually caused to enter and read output by a service person or a user. Further, investigations and adjustments have been performed by the service man who has visited the place where the facsimile machine is place. The internal information in the facsimile machine has been read output and setting has been changed. Further, the check sum has been executed whenever one data item is received for each entry information category.
The initialization of the entry data has been performed by a method in which the entry item is initialized by using a data clear menu placed on a control panel or another method in which the data is initialized by using a clear key at the time of entering (registering) the data.
However, the foregoing conventional facsimile machine involves a fact that one communication process is insufficient to enter a multiplicity of data items at the time of the data entry operation. Another problem arises in that, if data is simply caused to enter at the time of the data entry process, abnormality of the entry data, if any, cannot be detected.
In the foregoing conventional process of initializing the entry data to be performed by using the control panel, data change at the time of the remote data entry can be realized by only over-writing of data. Therefore, each entry data is initialized by selecting the clear key at the time of entering the data. As a result, there arises a problem in that the data deletion operation is too complicated to be completed.